Under The Covers
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Blank one and blank 2 go undercover as a couple. But as time goes on do they become more than a 'fake' couple? THIS IS YAOI! (reposted. one of my very first stoires thought I'd fix it up)


Dude, one of my very first yu yu hakusho stories. I wrote this sometime in july of last year! I fixed it up, enjoi, I haven't changed much just spelling and a few things, so it might not be as good as my others! Enjoy!   
  
Kazima  
  
okay yay! I own nothing  
  
And the plot is thus:  
  
#29. A mission requires yusuke and kuwabara to go undercover acting as a couple, when they suddenly find themselves not acting so much.  
  
This little scenario was provided by Yu Yu Hakusho Fuh-q-fest!  
  
let the madness begin!!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?" Two voices rang out in the spirit world, causing almost everyone to turn their heads and stare where Koenma's office was. The argument was taking place inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara, both flushed, glared at the demigod, who laughed nervously.  
  
"Its simple!! I want you to go undercover for me!" Koenma laughed, only to have Kuwabara grab him, "YEAH BUT AS A MARRIED COUPLE!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yusuke shook his head agreeing with Kuwabara. "That's wrong, we're both guys! Get a girl to pose!!"  
  
Koenma pulled back and smoothed down his rumpled clothes. "Listen to me,"He said sternly, "The new resort in the demon world, called "Paradise," has had some real strange happenings going on down there. This place is dedicated to finding a home for human and demon couples. And since its been open many of those couples have vanished. It is our duty to investigate this problem!"  
  
Koenma sighed, "The only thing I truly know about is that souls are being ripped from the human and demon couples. The reasons are unknown to me."  
  
Yusuke nodded with frustration,"Yeah, but why us!?"   
  
"The only coupling accepted there are humans and demons. There are other Rekai I could use, but so far Kuwabara's the only human one I have, and I figured you should go with him."   
  
"WHY?!" Yusuke asked sitting down with a hmph. Koenma sat down as well, "1) Your the strongest one, 2) The ones I could have go with Kuwabara have shady pasts and are stronger than him..." Koenma leaned forwards whispering to Yusuke, "And frankly, I wouldn't trust them alone with any human virgin!" Yusuke blinked with surprise and looked back at Kuwabara, who'd not heard the last comment. Yusuke wouldn't want anything to hurt the big guy...so...  
  
"Fine...I'll go...But I wear the pants in the relationship!!"   
  
"ACK! Wait just a second, If we go in there, how are we going to contact you!?" Kuwabara sputtered. "Through us." Kurama and Hiei appeared in the doorway besides him.   
  
"Yes,"Koenma said looking relieved that they had shown, "Hiei is playing Yusuke's brother and Kurama is Yusuke's brother-in-law. They will visit daily to give you new orders and for you to tell them what you've seen. Besides that we have gadgets for you, which you will receive as soon as your dressed."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, since Yusuke agreed to go, he figured he should go. I mean, he was the only human Rekai, right? "Fine...lets get this over with, but I swear if you put me in a skirt..." Boeton who sat hovering on her oar in a corner laughed, "Oh Kuwabara, we won't do that to you!" She began to pull him to the back, Kurama following holding a hair brush.  
  
"Besides, you'd look nicer in a dress!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"This is going to be fun." Kurama said with a chuckle."YEAH FOR WHO!?" Kuwabara yelled as he was taken into the back.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and followed Hiei towards another room. "Yusuke," Koenma called after him. Yusuke stopped and turned, his black eyebrows raised waiting for Koenma to speak. Koenma pulled out his pacifier and pointed it at Yusuke, "This isn't a run of the mill mission, we have no idea who's good or bad in there! Some of the guests may be on the enimie's side as well. Watch out for Kuwabara...his spirit sense is a great ability, but he'll be able to sense things some of the demons may not want him to sense. You watch him, guard him...I'm seriouse! The demons aren't in too much danger, their souls will eventually get back to their bodies, but humans....they are weaker and will have more trouble when it comes to getting back to their bodies..."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Like Kuwabara will let his soul be taken!"   
  
"He just might." Yusuke turned to look at Koenma, and stomped over to him, "Hey, if there's something your not telling me you better spill your guts!"   
  
"Yusuke! Come, we have no time for him." Hiei said in a bored tone. Yusuke hesitantly turned and followed him, he paused at the door frame and growled, "I'm warning you Koenma, if you have some sort of sleazy plan, that could get Kuwabara hurt...you better rethink it. Leave the big doof at of your half asXed plans." With that Yusuke slammed the door.  
  
Koenma sat at his desk calmly, and shook his head, "Don't worry Yusuke, I don't want to do this as much as you...but....if the mission calls for him to do..." Koenma closed his eyes, "Well, at leat I'm not the only one who knows about this...Kuwabara, I know...you've seen your future too...when the time comes for you to sacrafice your self...I prey Yusuke will get there on time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I feel like a jerk."  
  
Yusuke grumbled as he looked at his reflection.   
  
"Damit" He swore.   
  
His hair was still gelled up, but his green jacket, white shirt and jeans were gone. He now was in a tight blue/grey muscle shirt, and baggy white pants, that looked like they belonged in Egypt. At the edge of the pants 3 golden rings wrapped around his ankles, making him look very elegant. His shoes were the same as he'd worn in the dark tournament, good for fighting. At his belt, he wore a dagger encrusted with red and black jewels. To complete his outfit, a black spike earring hung there.  
  
"I think you look very demon like." Hiei said with a smirk. He touched Yusuke's earring and began to explain the use of his things, "The earring will allow you to hear what Kuwabara says if you two are apart, It also allows you to hear what others are saying to him. You turn it on with a twist to your left." Hiei demonstrated and Yusuke winced at the static.   
  
"Okay, where are the radios we talk into?"   
  
"You don't have it yet, Koenma has them."  
  
Hiei pointed at the largest red and black jewel, "That is actually a camera, you rub it to snap a picture, The dagger itself is real, but it does not kill. When you stab someone they will be knocked out and forget what has happened in the last 30 minutes. It leaves no mark what so ever. Be careful with it, Keep it inside someone too long they will go in a permanent coma like state, until death." Yusuke nodded, "Right. Jewel camera, earring radio thing, and freaky aXs dagger. Got it."  
  
Hiei shook his head smirking, and led Yusuke back to where Koenma was waiting. "What I don't get is why us? Why couldn't he send you and Kuwabara, or Kuwabara and Kurama." Hiei snorted. "Kurama is mine, so I don't want him to pretend to be someone elses. As for Kuwabara and me..." Hiei turned and looked into Yusuke's eyes, a serious look in his red gaze, "He annoys me and...with me...I would leave him alone at one point...and most likely when I came back he'd be hurt, dead, or his soul would be gone...Much to my dismay, I'm beginning to like him, and I don't want to be the cause of his death."  
  
Hiei turned back, Yusuke starring at him in surprise. "It actally was me who was supposed to go...but I pointed out these facts to Koenma and suggested you. You protect Kuwabara on the battlefield, I figure this time it'd be no different." Yusuke's mouth opened in surprise and when he finally found his voice he spoke, "I don't always protect him!" Hiei snorted, but it sounded more like a chuckle, "Right Yusuke and I wear pink under ware."  
  
Yusuke wasn't sure if he was more shocked about Hiei making a joke, or the fact that now that he thought about it, he really did protect Kuwabara...  
  
When he was dead, and that stupid teacher was messing with him, when he came back and those thugs stole that cat of his, when they went to Genkai's tournament he was warning him, and yelling at him, and when Rando broke the bones in his body....the fear that had swept though him crushed him and oh, how he felt horrible, he felt...he'd hated himself...and then, through out the dark tournament, and when Kuwabara was kidnapped. "Well, I'll be damed..."He gasped, as he realized, when he was away for 3 years, the 17 year olds thought always drifted towards the copper haired boy.  
  
Yusuke closed his gaping mouth, deciding to think on this new information he'd received.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh God, I'm a chick!!!"  
  
Kuwabara starred at him self in the mirror, his face red.   
  
Was that him?   
  
He was in this beautiful white kimono, and looked very pretty actally. At the hem of the dress was this beautiful gold design, probably Greek, and at his sleeves from just past the elbow down was the same design. A light, almost white, blue sash wrapped around his waist. The kimono hung off just at his shoulders, giving him the appearance that the outfit was too big for him. The sleeves were too long, and you couldn't see his hands. As for his feet, he was in white slippers, that made his feet appear smaller.  
  
Kurama had brushed out all the gel and was surprised to see how much hair he had. Kuwabara's curls looped, and swooped over his face, hiding his high cheek bones, and the mass of orange curls, fell just tickling his shoulders, not really touching them. Boeton gave Kuwabara a clear lip gloss that just made his lips shiny, and over his eyelids he had gold eye shadow, she'd placed it over his eyes so that he looked like somewhat like Cleopatra (but only in the way of the eyes).  
  
"WOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL!!"Boeton was squealing, jumping up and down. Kurama nodded in agreement, and placed white pearl earrings in each ear.   
  
"This is a radio so you can hear everything Yusuke says, and what everyone is saying to him. You turn it on by switching it to the left." Boeton fastened a gorgeous neckless around his neck. It was gold with a large Jade in the middle. "The Jade is really a camera and you tap it in the center for a picture, and it also contains knock out gas, You twist it to knock anyone out, they should forget what happened and just think they fainted when you use this."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "Okay, how do I talk to Urameshi? Talk to the earrings or something?" Kurama chuckled,"No, Koenma has the devices, come they're waiting for us." Kuwabara followed his two friends, still blushing, "I feel silly...Why am I in the dress...?!"   
  
"Because Yusuke would kill us if we tried to put him in one!" Boeton laughed, "Oh by the way, We have packed more clothes for the both of you, and the make up as well, no hair gel!" Kuwabara sulked all the way into Koenma's office.  
  
"Whoa..."He looked up to see everyone starring at him in surprise. Yusuke's mouth was open as he starred at him. Kuwabara looked like a hot chick...he was very pretty and Yusuke felt his cheeks heat up. "Hey Kuwabara you look nice." Yusuke said to the blushing young man,"I feel gay..."   
  
"Hehe...if we were going to a gay bar you'd be in so much trouble!" Yusuke teased throwing a playful punch to his shoulder.  
  
Thus the two began to play fight, until Koenma cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Alright...now the walkie talkies for you are these." Koenma held up two wedding rings. The male one was two strings of silver and two strings of Gold all twisted together, into a beautiful ring. The females was a white gold band with a large sapphire in the middle surrounded by rubies. Kuwabara received the female one and Yusuke took the male one.  
  
Kuwabara placed the wedding ring on his finger nearest to the pinkie, on the left hand. Yusuke looked at his ring and his face went pink, "Uh, my Mom isn't married...and I've never seen my er...Dad...so uh..." He could feel the smiles from Boeton, and the others, though he wasn't looking up. Kuwabara did not laugh, or smile mockingly, he simply took Yusuke's right hand and placed the ring on his finger, nearest to the pinkie.  
  
"The rings symbolizes are marriage, saying that you are mine, and I am yours. It's a symbol of love, basically. You don't put it on any other finger, and only take it off when in the shower, at night, or when you have to."   
  
"Wow...that's pretty cool. How'd you know all that?" Kuwabara flushed red, "My sister. I wanted to know as much as I could about Mom and Dad's wedding so she told me...." He gave a small chuckle, and gasped when he realized he still held his friends hend. "ACK!" He released it and blushed red. Yusuke just blinked with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Okay you two, to turn your walkie talkies on, twist your ring, and remember your a married couple...Your uke points at Kuwabara Your seme points at Yusuke, got it?"   
  
"He's been reading HeeroxDuo stuff again..." Boeton mumbled to Kurama who snickered. "Okay, go and be careful...You'll only stay for two weeks, hopefully without any problems, but if you two are selected to get your souls stolen...you know what to do...." Koenma said nodding at them, as if giving them some sort of permission to kill.  
  
"Alright boys, hop onto the Boeton exspress!" Boeton said holding out her oar. Yusuke rolled his eyes, and he and Kuwabara got on. "We'll meet you there." Hiei said taking Kurama by the hand, and the two disappeared. Kuwabara was frowning grimly, and Yusuke looked back at him concerned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"UGH....I have to save people in a friggin dress... dam this is degrading."   
  
Yusuke frowned at him, "Well Kuwabara I'm surprised at you!" Kuwabara sulked a bit, and Yusuke smirked smugly at him, "You knew a three syllable word!"   
  
"OH THAT'S SO GOSH DARN FUNNY URAMESHI!!"  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Sir, we got a tip that Koenma has sent spies."  
  
"Are they already here?"  
  
"Maybe sir, but if not, they'll arrive sometime this week..."  
  
"Fine...get all the souls of those who've just arrived, and then we'll worry about the ones for this week, we're close...so close...no one will stop me now!!"  
  
"Yes sir...."  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
A cat demon, with Yellow ears and a yellow tail opened the door. He was an usher, and tour guide for the resort Paradise, a haven for those few demons that fell in love with humans, and needed to buy themselves some time, before they figured out where they would live.   
  
His green eyes brightened at what he saw and brushed back some of his sandy hair. He gave a swooping bow at the waist and said with a purr, "I am Raye, I welcome you to our humble resort...please consider this place a home while you stay here."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness." A red headed, green eyed beauty, said to him smiling. "We're the Urameshi couple." A younger one said, with black hair and dancing brown eyes. His hair was gelled back and he looked tough, he was most likely the demon, Raye decided. He stood close to the long haired red head, he must be the human...he did wear one of their outfits. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, with my lover Kuwabara, and my brothers Hiei and Kurama."  
  
Raye shook his head and looked back at the two behind him. One was short and his eyes burned red, his hair defied gravity. Definitely demon. He turned to the last one, a copper haired teen. His face was pointed down at the floor and he held his hands together, a red blush covered his face. Raye felt his tail fluff, a cat lover. Cat demons were attracted to all cat lovers, and this one was a :big: cat lover.  
  
Raye smiled and welcomed them in allowing them to gaze at the large lobby. Raye being smooth as always took the frightened young teen's arm, the orange haired boy blinking in surprise, and starring up at him. "Uh...Yes?" He asked, face no longer so flushed. "You are very sweet to be dropping your brother and brother-in-law off, why don't you stay here, there's a dance and maybe we-" "EXCUSE ME!!" The one called Yusuke yelled, causing him to turn. 'Ah over protective brother...' Raye thought sighing, "Yes?"  
  
Huffing, he pushed him away, and Raye was beginning to feel a bit of anger well up in him. "THOSE two are my brothers, THIS is my lover, Kuwabara." Raye felt a slap of cold against his cheek. Kuwabara's hand now covered his mouth and Raye saw the glittering ring, "Oh."Raye said in shock. "Oh..oh oh oh!! I am so sorry...I just...I mean I....Well...this is awkward." Raye laughed nervously knowing he'd made a big mistake, "I'll go get your things! Are they outside? Thanks!" and with that he dashed off.  
  
Yusuke stood there growling protectively, holding onto Kuwabara's hand, "How dare he! That guy...ugh! Couldn't he see the ring!? That little mother-" Kurama was laughing quietly, and Yusuke glared at him, "What?"   
  
"Yusuke you have to treat Kuwabara like he's your husband! I mean, you where standing next to me, not to him!"   
  
Hiei also had a smirk on his face. "Any more amusing mistakes like that, and I might stay." Kuwabara was flushed, "Geez he just threw himself at me, huh?" Yusuke still held Kuwabara's hand and he couldn't help but think, he didn't want to let go. Their hands seemed to fit..." Well, fine! If we need to look like a couple then fine!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped a bit as Yusuke wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his hand at his hip. He looked down and saw Yusuke was glaring at Raye and holding him very protectively. Kuwabara blushed again, but pushed his thoughts aside.   
  
For now.   
  
As they walked Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped pictures with their secret cameras. Raye stopped to wait for an elevator and that was when Kuwabara noticed he had a tail. "Your a cat!" He blurted out.  
  
Raye smiled dashingly; Yusuke rolled his eyes. Raye turned to say "Yes, I'm a cat demon. Cat demons are attracted to cat lovers so, I couldn't contain myself, do forgive me!" Kuwabara nodded, and slowly Yusuke did as well. Raye swished his tail out to Kuwabara, "You can touch it, if you like." Curiously Kuwabara felt the yellow fuzzy tail and then put his hand down smiling, "Geez I wish cat demons lived in the human world."   
  
"Bafoon..." Hiei muttered, placing a hand over his eyes.   
  
"Thats not nice." Raye said a little sharply.  
  
'This guy is still flirting with Kuwabara and he doesn't even know!? Dam is he that...' Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara's smiling face. 'Innocent?' his thoughts unespectedly finished off.  
  
When they got to their rooms Raye turned and said, "Our manager Yue wishes you a pleasant stay, and for your entertainment there is a dinner tonight featuring a concert. In 3 days there is a dance! Enjoy your stay, ring if you need anything!" Raye left a map of the building on the dresser, and with that was gone.  
  
The room was huge!! There was a large bed with Black silk sheets, and red curtains around it. A couch and a love seat, a single arm chair, a fireplace, a kitchen with a table, and a balcony.   
  
"Holy shiX." Yusuke managed to gasp. "Dude look up!!" Kuwabara said sounding short of breath. He did and his mouth dropped open, "Sweet......."Both teens chorused. Hanging from the ceiling was this big sparkling chandelier. The two starred at it, until Kurama snapped them back into reality.  
  
"Okay you two we'll be going soon. Are you both going to be okay?"   
  
"Yeah! Sheesh, with these kind of digs who needs are jobs! I mean dang! This place rocks!"   
  
"I'm glad you think so. "  
  
The group turned around to see a tall young male demon, with long furry gray ears, his eyes a gorgeous silver. His long elegant hair, flowed behind him. He was what anyone would peg as sexy. He starred at them coolly, his pale skin bringing out his eyes, his lips like petals of a flower. He wore a long white outfit that was slit up to the hip. And under that he wore black baggy pants, and black slippers. He walked gracefully in the room his clothes hanging off him at the hip.   
  
And as he walked his hips twisted and turned, no way in hell was this man a virgin.  
  
He walked up to them smiling revealing fangs. "Welcome to my resort I am Yue...I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Yusuke blinked, and shook off a blush extending his hand. What was wrong with him? He wasn't attracted to guys! "Yes...I hope we will too." The two shook hands, and that was when Yusuke noticed, Yue was starring at Kuwabara.   
  
Yusuke turned to see what was wrong and jumped at what he saw. Kuwabara was trembling like a leaf. The others had turned, and noticed as well. He'd paled noticeably, and he took a step back. "Are you feeling sick?" Yue asked stepping closer to him. His shaking grew worse, "My head...hurts I need...to lay..."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he fell forwads, Yue caught him, not looking surprised. "It must've been an overwhelming experience to come here...the poor baby is tired." Yue said, in an eery voice. Kuwabara was out, but still convulsing. Yusuke, overwhelmed with shock, fear, and concern took Kuwabara in his arms, and carried him to the bed, placing him on the sheets. "When he wakes tell him I hope he feels better...If there is anything you need, let me know." Yue said brow furrowed as if he was disturbed, and with that he left.  
  
"I don't like that guy..."Hiei muttered. "Your manhood says something else..."Kurama said with a snigger. Hiei blushed.  
  
Yusuke wasn't paying attention, he was sitting by Kuwabara, lightly patting his cheeks. Kurama and Hiei came over, concerned and curiouse as th hwat was wrong with their friend. Kurama sat on the other side of him and checked his pulse, it was quick, but it was slowing down.   
  
"What in the hell happened?"Hiei asked as Kuwabara's color began to return and he moved just a bit.  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes looking confused and muttered, "What the hell?" Yusuke let out a relieved sigh and asked, "Are you okay? You passed out, remember?" Kuwabara nodded, and sat up holding his head, "That demon...he's done something horrible...I saw all these people...demons screaming at me!! He's killed so many...He's not a good guy! Urameshi, he killed so many, they're all screaming in my-" Yusuke placed a hand over the hysterical Kuwabara's mouth. "Shh, its okay. We've got our first suspect...we'll take care of it. Okay? Don't freak out." Yusuke held his friend tenderly, "You need to stay calm, ok?"  
  
Kuwabara relaxed, but his blue eyes churned with uncertainty. Yusuke squeezed his friends shoulder, "Hey its okay, he won't get near us again. We'll avoid him okay?" Kuwabara nodded, blushing at all the attention he was receiving and Yusuke stood up, not seeming to notice. "Hmm maybe we could check in on this Yue character?" Kurama suggested. "Yeah I believe you could.....Relay everything you find out back to us." Yusuke said nodding thoughtfully.  
  
Hiei and Kurama nodded, bidding their two comrades farewell, each with heavy hearts. This was a dangerous missions for them to be separated.  
  
Yusuke shut the door and turned to Kuwabara. He was turned facing the wall, head in his shoulders. Yusuke frowned and hopped on the bed with his friend and sat by him. "You okay?" He asked putting an arm around the taller teen.   
  
"Yeah I'm cool..." He said sounding elsewhere.  
  
Yusuke frowned, "You don't sound cool."  
  
"I was...just wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well,...how'd they get the t.v. in the wall?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the wall Kuwabara was looking at, seeing a big screen in the wall.  
  
"I just have no idea."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Kuwabara and Yusuke ate dinner with another couple. The human of the couple, was a girl named Laruda.   
  
She had long orange hair and big blue eyes. She had a cherub like face and a bright smile. She wore yellow kimono, and her orange curly hair contrasted nicely with it. She had small hands, and was tiny herself. She had to be only a smidgen taller than Hiei. She was 14 years old and she'd run away to live her life out with a demon, that stole her heart.  
  
Ganith was that demon.   
  
He had brown hair and yellow eyes and was 18-19. A sun imprint was on his forehead. It meant he was from the sun tribe in his home. He was tall, almost 7 ft. He held the young girls hand with a smile. His easily covering hers. He was very handsome with his tanned skin and fine face. He was decked out in a green turtle neck and brown pants. He currently was explaining to Yusuke how he and Laruda could stay together, though she was human.  
  
"You see there are two options. One: The human transforms into a demon, or Two: the human and the demon get bonded." Ganith explained. "Bonded?"Yusuke asked. "Yes, where the human's life is tied with the demon's life. That's what we're doing...You know she gave up her dream as an artist, to be with me...We're going to stay here, until she's 18 then go back to earth...so she can pursue her dreams. Then me and her will be married...until she and I are wed...I have pretty much been treating her like a sister." Ganith said with a chuckle. Yusuke smiled at him. "That's good of you..." Ganith smiled proudly "Thank you."  
  
Laruda and Kuwabara where talking of more romantic things. "I saw him when I was 13 years old. I was walking home and I heard a loud bang!" Laruda, cutely threw up her hands, to help describe better. "I turned and he was fighting with this white haired person with red eyes, he was going to kill Gan!" Laruda said her voice getting low and hushed. "I didn't want to see him die, even if I didn't know him. I shouted for him to stop and the white haired demon turned on me! He broke my wrist, and Gan killed him on the spot and passed out. He was mad when he woke up at my house." Laruda laughed an amused smile caressing her face.  
  
"He yelled at me for almost getting myself killed, he was glowing so brightly...I began to cry that I was sorry, I just didn't want to see him hurt! He softened, I guess, and he hugged me. From then on, he has always followed me to school, and then walked me back home, he stayed in my room with me, my parents never knew he was there..." She smiled sadly, "They hardly knew when I was around."  
  
Kuwabara pat the girl's hand, Laruda shook her head and continued, "Anyway, when I turned 14 I told him I loved him, and he admitted he did too. For several months we were happy, and then...my parents where arrested for illegal substances, and they where going to take me too, though I hadn't even known about the substances. I was scared and crying, the cops just grabbed me and threw me in another car, when I heard an angry roar. Gan was fighting all them off, and ripped the car door off taking me here. He then asked me, I he could marry me when I was old enough!" Laruda broke into a large smile, "I haven't looked back since!"  
  
Kuwabara smiled, as did Yusuke and Gan who'd stopped to listen. "Laru..." Gan leaned over kissing the girl's forehead. "Tell me how you two met and fell in love!" Laruda spoke up, after Ganith kissed her. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other turning red. "Well," Yusuke began, "We knew each other since kids...and well...hated each other! All through elementary we beat each other up...I always won! And in Jr. High we faught as well. I didn't know I was a half demon until much later, but one day when I was 14 I was hit by a car."  
  
Laruda covered her mouth in shock, and Ganith's mouth opened. "I know," Yusuke said sighing, "pretty bad. I died, and Kuwabara showed up to my wake crying...saying...he needed me...No one's ever really said that about me before." Kuwabara blushed at that, "But I came back and we became friends. I didn't realize I loved him, until one day a demon killed him, or at least I though he killed him." Yusuke clenched his fists remembering Toguro. Kuwabara placed a hand on his hand, "But he didn't kill me...I was okay in the end." Kuwabara told Yusuke eyes worried.  
  
Yusuke flushed a bit and nodded, "Yeah...Kuwabara was fine, he was almost killed though, if it wasn't for his dumb luck, he'd be gone. That was when I realized I loved him, but then Kuwabara was kidnapped before I could tell him. When I finally got him back, I died two more times, came back and had to leave for 3 years, so I could understand why I was a half demon. He waited for me, I told him I loved him, and we got married here! That's really it." Yusuke said laughing, feeling like a heel for fibbing to his new friends.  
  
"That's really sweet!" Laruda said smiling. Ganith nodded, "And you two look like such a good couple!" Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and blushed; Kuwabara removed his hand, when he realized, he once again, still had Yusuke's hand. Ganith smiled and wrapped his arms around Laruda. "Its late...time for bed time." Laruda pouted. "You always make me goto bed at ten!" Ganith chuckled nuzzling her neck, "Because you still goto school, but with me now...Be a good girl and goto sleep!" He said babying her. "GAN!!" Laruda cried embarrassed.  
  
Ganith smiled and waved good-bye to Kuwabara, and Yusuke, "Come on my little cherub..." "ACK Gan!" The red head squeled blushing, causing him to laugh loudly.   
  
He'd scooped the poor girl up, tossing her over his shoulder like she was nothing. Kuwabara smiled, as he watched them. She was so tiny compared to him...but he could protect her, always. Kuwabara blushed as he realized, he wouldn't mind being protected always.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke awkwardly sat with each other, "That was a good story you told!" Kuwabara finally said. "Oh yeah...Thanks...Some of it was true...when Toguro...or when I thought Toguro-"Kuwabara pat Yusuke's back,"It scared me too." Yusuke looked at him. "I...I didn't want to die...I was afraid...I was afraid I would never wake up again. I'd never see you, again. Never see my best friend, again..." Yusuke watched his friend blush and hugged him. "I won't ever let you die." Kuwabara's heart sped up, and his face grew hot. He hugged Yusuke back and whispered, "Thanks...and I'll do my best to protect you, Urameshi."  
  
Both teens coughed and stopped hugging, signaling their insecurities.(You know guys, they gotta be macho...)The two listened to the concert for a while, before going off to bed. When they got in their room, they realized a big problem.   
  
"There's only one bed...." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"Ah hell..."  
  
After an argument, and two small fist fights, the two boys both crawled in to the king sized bed, but lay starring at the ceiling. "I wonder why the sheets are black?" Yusuke though out randomly, trying to break the unbearable silence. "Cus' the bad guy's bad." Kuwabara answered almost instantly. "Brilliant Kuwabara...just brilliant! You figure that out all by yourself?" Yusuke said with a snort."Ah, shut up."  
  
The two argued over covers for a while, but eventually the two passed out. Yusuke awoke around 3 in the morning to discover a surprise. Kuwabara lay on his chest hugging him, and HE, Yusuke Urameshi, was hugging him back, holding him tightly, his lips pressed in his red hair. Blushing Yusuke pushed Kuwabara away and closed his eyes thinking, 'Dam this is gonna be a llllllllooooooooonnnnngggggg assignment...'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke snorted as he woke up, something very annoying was going off in his ear. "YUSUKE!!!" Koenma's voice rang in his ear. "Agh...Koenma? Where are you?" Yusuke looked around confused. He saw only himself in the bed, and the room.   
  
"IDIOT!! I'm contacting you through the earring!"   
  
"Oh yeah..." Yusuke laughed, haven completely forgot about the mission. Yusuke looked down at his ring and spoke into it, "Does this mean the ring is on all the time?"   
  
"No I can turn it on from over here." Koenma said, Yusuke could just feel Koenma's ego inflate.  
  
"Its noon!! Kuwabara has been going all over the building without you!" Yusuke jumped up, "Why the-WHY DIDN'T HE WAKE ME UP!?" Yusuke found some clothes Boeton had provided for him and began to put them on. "He said he didn't want to wake you up...you looked really tired and he thought you needed the rest!" If Yusuke could see Koenma's face, he knew the prince on the spirit realm was probabley rolling his eyes.  
  
Yusuke fastened the dagger around his waist and smiled, "Kuwabara...that softy..."   
  
"Well I don't care if you are tired or not! GET IN THERE AND SOLVE THIS CASE!!" Koenma yelled at him.  
  
"Geez!"Yusuke cried angrily and twisted his earring off. "That should do it. Haha...can't yell at me with my earring off."  
  
Yusuke grabbed a quick snack and a drink, and then headed downstairs in search of Kuwabara. He wandered the halls wondering where his friend could be. 'Oh am I dumb...He could be trying to contact me and here I got my stupid radio turned off! DaXm Koenma's got me acting like a fool!' Yusuke cursed himself and switched his earring back on. What he heard caused him to jump.  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Your husband's away he'll never know..."  
  
"I SAID GET OFF ME!!"  
  
"SHHH....Stop making a scene..."  
  
Yusuke paled at what he listened to, and bolted. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he took off down the hall. He ran and was about to go in the elevator when something told him to go another way. Always being one to follow his instincts he took off following his gut. He wound up in the lobby. He spun on his heel, looking this way and that, sobbing was now emitting from his ear.'If anything has happened to Kuwabara...'  
  
Yusuke felt his chest tighten, an unknown fear growing inside him. 'I'll never forgive my self...'  
  
"Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke froze and turned all the way around. Kuwabara and Laruda sat on the Lobby couch watching a soap. Yusuke nearly feel over in aggravation. "Kuwabara...Your okay?" Kuwabara rose looking concerned, "Uh...Yeah... are :you" okay?" Laruda and Kuwabara where looking at him in a funny way. "I...I woke up and you weren't there...I was worried..." Yusuke said going red.   
  
Laruda broke out in a wide grin, "Awww that's so sweet. I'm sorry Yusuke he was coming up to check on you, but Gan had to go off somewhere...and I don't like to be alone so I asked him to stay with me." Yusuke nodded, "I'm just relieved Kuwabara's okay..."  
  
Kuwabara watched as Yusuke put his hands behind his head and laughed. 'Was he really that concerned about me?' Yusuke interrupted Kuwabara's thought by taking his wrist, "Hang on Ru we'll be right back!" Yusuke said dragging Kuwabara off. Kuwabara watched as Laruda waved good bye turning back to the soap. Yusuke dragged him behind a wall and pushed him against it. "YOU BAKA!! JACKAXS! DUMMY!" Yusuke burst out looking pissed. "WHAT THE HELL I DO?" Kuwabara shouted back surprised at the outburst.  
  
Yusuke took Kuwabara's ring and twisted it turning the walkie talkie off. "I heard that stupid soap you were listening too!! I thought..." Yusuke's hands loosened on Kuwabara's shoulders, "I thought someone was hurting you...and I wasn't there to help you...You have no idea how scared I was." Kuwabara turned red, and sulked, feeling ashamed for his carelessness. "I'm sorry...Urameshi...I'm sorry." Yusuke relaxed letting Kuwabara go. "Its not your fault...I just was afraid someone was beating the tar out of you...and here I wasn't there to see it!"  
  
"Haha, like that would happen. You'd be the one who'd get the tar beat out of him!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Dreams? Yeah right! Someone is always after the great "Yusuke Urameshi!" Demon and human!"  
  
"Yeah?! Well, at least I win my bouts! You get the crap knocked out of-"  
  
Yusuke stopped talking when Kuwabara began to unbutton his shirt. "Uh...what are...uh...?" Kuwabara began to re-button the shirt and said with a sigh, "You buttoned it all wrong...how the heck you get two buttons in one whole...At least I can dress myself." Yusuke watched as Kuwabara began to adjust his outfit. Yusuke had to admit, he had dressed himself pretty sloppily...His hair wasn't gelled, and The white shirt was wrinkled. At least he'd chosen correct pants, white as well, and Yusuke had even remembered to put on the three rings on each ankle. "Hey I was in a rush...I was worried about you. You didn't even leave me a note or anything! The bad guy could have slipped in and kidnapped you, and who knows what would have been done to you!" Kuwabara finished the last button and pulled away, brushing his curls away from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yusuke looked at him, fully taking him in. He was dressed in red today, a red Kimono with black hem, and sleeves. He had a silver sash wrapped around his waist today and black shoes. He still wore the pearl earrings, which Yusuke assumed were the radios, and had on the golden eye shadow. He shook his head, Kuwabara still looked great...but then to Yusuke, Kuwabara always looked great. Yusuke shook his head, What the hell was he thinking?!  
  
"No bigee. Why don't we leave our Radios on all the time so we can make sure we're there when the other tries to contact us, ok?" Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah sure, hey I found something interesting..."  
  
Yusuke unfolded his arms."Yeah?"   
  
"Yeah, hang on." Kuwabara reached in his big sleeves and pulled out a photograph, "I took this today, and set up a red room in the bathroom-"   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa,...you...Kazuma Kuwabara, Mr. I-make-sevens-on-my-test-and-I-think-thats-great, set up a red room?"   
  
Kuwabara turned red with annoyance. "Hey Urameshi, You've been in the demon world for 3 years, I've been in college! What you think I'm studying for?! I'm studying to become a detective...You need to know these things." Yusuke stuck his hands behind his head favoring his right foot, "Geez...Sort of got smart on me huh?"  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "Yeah well I try. Come on, look." Kuwabara showed him the photos, "I watched the door for 4 hours...People go in, but the only ones who come out are the employees. And when I tried to get to it I was told to leave. I think in that room is where the souls are being removed..."   
  
"Yeah but what about the bodies? I mean...Koenma said that 98 people and demons are missing, I don't know about you but that room doesn't look like it could hold all those bodies..." Kuwabara frowned rubbing his chin. "Your right...I dunno about that part, all I know is we can't get in that room. We need to sneak in, ya know surprise 'em! Sneak in and say boo!"   
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara eyebrows raised, "'Sneak in and say boo'?"   
  
"SHADDUP!"  
  
Kuwabara gave Yusuke the floor number and where it was located and headed back for the lobby. "Where you going? We have a case."   
  
"Hey I promised to stay with Laruda until Gan gets back. A man always keeps his promises!" Yusuke rolled his eyes feeling another honor code speech coming on. "Hey Kuwabara! One day you gotta tell me why your so hung up on "becoming a man" and all that "Honor code." crap!" Kuwabara stopped walking, and Yusuke wondered if he'd said something wrong. "....Don't say that again." Kuwabara said in a dangerously low and serious tone. As he walked off Yusuke hit his forehead. 'UGH! Ashole syndrome struck again! Damit!!'  
  
Yusuke was about to walk off when he heard a startled gasp. He peeked around the corner and saw that, the Raye guy was by Kuwabara again. "Hello lovely! Why do you look so down?" He'd wrapped Kuwabara in his arms and the orange haired boy looked very startled. Yusuke felt his temper flare unexpectedly. "Hey Raye, your a nice guy but can you make it at least a little less obvious that your flirting with me? I mean dam!" Kuwabara said with growl. "Look I'm devoted to Yusuke Urameshi all right, and I may be wearing this stupid thing, but that doesn't mean I won't open a can of whoop as on you, okay!" Yusuke smiled, he had to admit. Kuwabara's honor code paid off...he was loyal.  
  
Yusuke turned and left riding the elevator up. As he went up he turned his ring on, and spoke into it, "Yo, Kuwabara..." "What now?" Came the snappy reply. "I'm sorry man...I am, I over stepped my boundaries. Your parents raised you well...They gotta be proud."   
  
"..."   
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke spoke up thinking maybe he hadn't heard him. "Thanks Urameshi...that...that means a lot." Kuwabara spoke back his voice sounding hoarse. Yusuke switched off the ring and now felt very puzzled. What he do?  
  
"Kuwabara are you okay?" Laruda looked at her new friend when she saw the tears streaming down his face. "Did Yusuke do something bad?" She asked, sitting him down and wiping his tears away. "No...He just said...my parents would be proud of me..." Kuwabara laughed. "That...means...a...a lot to me." Laruda smiled, "You two are the sweetest couple...Like soul mates. He looked so scared when he came down stairs."   
  
Kuwabara nodded and wiped his eyes. "No telling about the crying thing...He doesn't know, but my parents are dead...They died when I was young...So I...I've felt kinda awkward growing up without a father and mother, you know? I wasn't always sure if I was making the right moves."   
  
"Oh...are you going to tell him?"   
  
Kuwabara leaned back."Maybe. But not now."   
  
Laruda smiled at him taking his hands, "You know for what its worth it looks like you've grown up just fine."  
  
Unknown to Kuwabara, he'd left the wedding ring walkie talkie on and Yusuke heard every word. He felt his eyes water, and wiped them away. He and Kuwabara were really alike. They're home life was...rather lonely. Never really knowing the love of a father, or if maybe if he'd be proud of you.   
  
Yusuke wiped his eyes. 'When he's ready to tell me about his past, I'll make sure he knows he wasn't alone.'  
  
Ding!!  
  
The elevator opened, and in walked in Yue. He was reading a book and had reading glasses on. He looked up as he stepped into the elevator, "Ah, Mr. Urameshi! How pleasant to see you again." He smiled and shook Yusuke's hand again. "I hope your lover is all right." "Yeah he's feeling much better." Yusuke said keeping his guard up knowing that he was a suspect. He turned on his ring hoping Kuwabara would be listening.  
  
"So headed up?" Yue asked a smile curling on his lovely face. "Yeah." Yusuke shifted a bit uneasily. Yue was tall, taller than even '6 ft wonder' Kuwabara. Yue pulled off his reading glasses and folded them into his book. He placed the book in his blue shirt. He pretty much wore the same outfit from yesterday. The colors where just different. He had on Blue and silver today.   
  
He now looked sexier than ever.  
  
"My, your husband is a lucky man." Yue said smiling at him. "No...I'm the lucky one. He's great." Yusuke said feeling a bit uneasier. "Modest as well...I like that." Yue said with a chuckle. "I think I know why your lover fainted...poor thing. He can sense things, can't he?" Yue had suddenly pinned Yusuke to the wall. "So...I'm getting off at THE 24TH floor yeah?" Yusuke said loudly hoping Kuwabara heard him. Yue laughed, "Don't change the subject."  
  
He surprisingly pulled away from Yusuke looking very sad.   
  
"In my past days...I was a ruthless killer...I killed many people...and demons." Yusuke watched as Yue paced a bit. "I was hired to kill this family and his human wife, and half breed children. The boy was 13, I killed him first...Then the girl...she was 9 then the youngest girl...she was 3. I finally killed the mother. The father came home and without looking I killed him. Then,he...he said my name." Yue looked into Yusuke's eyes a helpless look filled in them.   
  
"I turned and found my best friend...I held him in his arms. I'd never met his family, because he'd never told me about them...for their protection...I see that now. As he died in my arms I promised him I'd repent for my sins. I swore I'd never kill again and try to help human and demon couples and not destroy them....Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep at night knowing you killed your beat friend?"  
  
Yusuke saw a red flash in his head, a memory of Kuwabara falling limply to the ground, white shirt flying in the air, the fabric strands warping into red. The white on his body morphing into red, and standing over him was Toguro. "Well thats anticlimatic. You've known him for so long and now he's dead." The sneer echoed in his head. Yusuke closed his eyes and numbly nodded.   
  
Yue smiled and wiped his eyes, "I suggest you and your family leave...I'm closing this place down! My guests are disappearing and...to my surprise not one of my employees have bothered to tell me! Something is wrong...so get out why'll you can. I don't want you and your loved one to get hurt."  
  
Ding.   
  
The elevator doors opened and there stood Kuwabara looking a bit out of breath. Yue nodded and walked out of the room, "Wait..." Kuwabara held out his hand. "Thank you." Kuwabara said without any reason, and Yue shook it leaving in a hurry. Kuwabara stepped in and Yusuke and him rode the elevator back down.   
  
"Well, we can scratch him off our list!" Yusuke said as Kuwabara slumped to the floor.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"I ran 24 flights of stairs to get up here to you Urameshi, what do you think?" Yusuke sat down next to his best friend and apologized quietly. "Glad you came...he had me nervous at first." Kuwabara nodded, "Anytime. No one can beat your asX but me." Kuwabara said smiling his famous goofy grin.  
  
Yusuke playfully shoved him, "Looks like we're not going to the door?" Yusuke said. "Yeah, Yue looked like he was heading for it so...maybe there's a back exit?"   
  
"Yeah..." Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, "So you shook his hand? Why?"   
  
"Well...It must be awful...to know you've done all these bad things and here you are trying to make up for it and some stupid idiot reminds you of what you've done." Yusuke squeezed Kuwabara's shoulder, "You didn't know, Glad you didn't pass out this time."   
  
"I almost did." Kuwabara admitted. "Am I really that weak?" Yusuke laughed. "Yeah."  
  
The two argued all the way down.  
  
That night as they where headed to the room, they found Laruda and Ganith in the lobby. There was no one around and the two were dancing together why'll Laruda hummed a pretty tune. He was so much taller than her, and held her to him like a priceless gem. She looked so happy in his arms.   
  
"Ugh...their mushy crap is making me sick." Yusuke said heading upstairs to their room."I dunno, I think its kinda sweet..." Kuwabara said with a smile. "I mean...dang, he's waiting for her and everything. He pretty noble."   
  
"I don't know how he does it!" Yusuke said sounding impressed. "I mean he goes to bed with a beautiful girl and he's not tempted to...you know...take a peak?" Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
The two entered the room and got ready for bed. Kuwabara was brushing his hair as Yusuke climbed in bed. "Urameshi...don't you think you could wait for the one you love?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I mean...don't you think you could wait for the one you love...or even a friend?"   
  
"Is that why you waited for me three years?" Yusuke said laughing, but stopped when Kuwabara replied, "Yeah."  
  
The two locked eyes.  
  
Kuwabara smiled running a hand shyly through his curls, "Why'll you where away I got offered a scholarship for this really good college. But...it wasn't in Japan, it was all the way in America...so I turned it down."   
  
"Yeah but...You had to have turned it down for Yukina right?" Yusuke asked uncomfortably. "No...Yukina and I...well I guess she just didn't want to watch me grow old so we never worked out...I gave up that college for you." Yusuke watched him lean over in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.   
  
"Why...?"   
  
"Well, because I didn't want you to fade away from me..."  
  
Kuwabara smiled at him blushing. "Its stupid I know but...OKubo and the gang...they all went their separate ways and we faded away. We...we stopped talking...and as gay as it sounds, I didn't want to lose you. You'd become like apart of my family, to me at least...I didn't want it to wind up like the others. So I waited...in a college I pay for, its not the best...but it'll do. I waited, so I could see you again." Kuwabara climbed in bed and his breaths rather quickly began to even out.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara...I would have found you. You wouldn't have faded away. I would have found you."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
12:00 NOON.  
  
Hiei, and Kurama had shown up, and went over the things Kuwabara and Yusuke so far had found. "Well, Yue may still be a suspect, but I'm not sure now...and that room on the 24th floor...it has me wondering what's in there? Where are the couples that go in that room?" Kurama said rubbing his chin.   
  
"Did you find out about Yue?" Yusuke asked. "Yes, What Yue said to you was true. His story sticks. He did accidentally kill his best friend so, to repent he made this resort. But do you remember our friend Raye?" Yusuke grew stiff.   
  
"No, I don't recall..." He lied.  
  
"Oh you know, The one that has been shamelessly hitting on me, remember Urameshi?" Kuwabara said trying to jog Yusuke's memory. Yusuke could have smacked him. "Oh cat-boy."   
  
"Well, cat-boy has a rather interesting file." Hiei said holding up a stack of papers. "Seems he used to steal souls. He used the souls in a machine. It was never found out what that machine was used for, so his charges weren't heavy being as all the souls were safe. He got out of hell 1 year ago and showed up here. The same time everyone began disappearing here."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "Why that bastrd."   
  
"That's not the only thing, take a look at this." Kurama dropped a picture of Ganith on the files. Kuwabara jumped with surprise, "Ganith...what about him?"   
  
"Look...who's next to him in the picture." Raye and Ganith were shaking hands smiling together. They had there other arms around each other, they seemed to be so family like together. "This is one of your pictures Kuwabara, we believe you got this one by mistake."   
  
"Figures, doesn't it?" Hiei said with a snort. Kuwabara was starring in disbelief. "But Ganith has only been here for a few days...he couldn't be behind this!" he protested. "He was probably working behind the scenes, idiot!" Hiei snapped. "Hey! Lay off him!" Yusuke said snapping back at Hiei.  
  
"Calm down...we don't know anything...Raye and Ganith are only suspects...they might be completely innocent. Just keep on finding out more information you two. Remember you have two weeks,thats it. Its your third day here, so you still have time. Just watch your backs all right?" Kurama warned his friends.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and within a few hours, Hiei and Kurama were gone, both now going to find out some information on Laruda to see if she had a record as well.  
  
"You notice something Hiei?" Kurama asked with a smile, taking his lover's hand. "What?" Hiei asked avoiding the fox's smile. "Those two seem awfully close now huh?" Hiei looked up at Kurama. "What are you saying?" Kurama smiled, and bent down kissing a rather surprised Hiei. He winked at him and walked off saying, "Oh nothing...Nothing at all!"  
  
Another day had passed and Yusuke and Kuwabara had dug up very little, but another group of guests had mysteriously disappeared. It was night time, and the night of the dance. Yusuke, and Kuwabara where going with Ganith and Laruda, along with 3 other couples. Zach and his lover Makoto, Rein and his lover Melody, and Rose and her lover Maggie. Afterwards Kuwabara and Yusuke had been invited to a drinking which Ganith and Laruda had already respectfully declined. "Sounds like fun." Yusuke said, as Kuwabara helped him put on a monkey suit.   
  
A tuxedo of course.  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "Are we still bringing are stuff?"   
  
"Just in case." Yusuke affirmed. Kuwabara wore a white Kimono with a sakura petal tree pattern that day. He looked gorgeous. But he blushed and mumbled, "Why didn't Boeton give me any guy clothes?" Yusuke pinched his cheek, "Because your such a cute drag queen! And we get to see your nice aXs!" Yusuke playfully slapped Kuwabara's butt causing a mini war between the two.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna kill you!!" Kuwabara growled as Yusuke led him to the lobby where the dance was. Yusuke pat his arm, "Oh hush...you know you enjoyed that!" He winked at Kuwabara who blushed redder and retorted "In your dreams!"   
  
Laruda and Ganith waved them over. It was easy to spot them for Laruda came running over and hugged Yusuke and Kuwabara her little arms encircling them. She wore a white dress with a blue jewel in the middle of where her collar bones would be. Her dress was see-through below the knee, and to complete her outfit she had white boots buttoned to her knee.  
  
"My you Americans have slutty clothes!" Yusuke teased her, having found out she was an American a while ago. Ganith also wore a monkey suit but, had rippedd of the bow tie and was killing it. Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't think of Ganith as a suspect and still treated him the same way.   
  
"Hey I'm with you man...these stupid penguin suits..."   
  
"They remind me of Puu!" Kuwabara said laughing, Yusuke giving him a dirty look. "HE'S NOT A PENGUIN!!"  
  
The other couples sat at other tables smiling and waving at them. The group got along well that night and laughed with each other, but soon all eyes were in the dance floor. It was...all formal and stiff. Yusuke tapped his fingers compleatly bored, "I can't take this anymore!" Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand and talked to the band. Kuwabara starred at Yusuke as he whispered to the group. 'Great...what the hell is he doin'? Requesting a song?' The man in charge of the band laughed and nodded his head. Yusuke tossed him a thanks and pulled Kuwabara to the dance floor, loosened his collar, and tossed his black jacket aside.  
  
Yusuke smiled devilishly at Kuwabara and held out his hand, "We're gonna liven up this joint." Kuwabara returned the grin and rolled up his sleeves. "Fine, lets see what you got!" The other couples who were slow dancing to the refined beat looked at the two wondering exactly what was up. Laruda and Ganith chuckled and watched the two. They had a good hunch what was going to happen.  
  
When the slow song stopped a wild and jazzy tune began. Yusuke had Kuwabara's hand and the two began to swing dance. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara to him his hands resting on Kuwabara's waist, and Kuwabara rest his arms on his shoulders. They were grinding together with the beat, following each wild thump. The other guests formed a circle and watched smiling and began to clap for them.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara...your sister has told my some interesting moves you know, go out there and show them!" Yusuke said spinning Kuwabara out. Kuwabara smirked, 'Who would have thought my Mom forcing me to take tap would pay off?' Kuwabara pulled up his dress and began tap dancing to the beat. He was doing a very complicated and talented dance and was having fun with it. BUNNA BUNNA BUNNA! Went the trumpets. Tap tap tappada tapadda tappity tappity tap! Went Kuwabara's feet. The horns stopped and Kuwabara stopped looking triumphant. Yusuke nodded impressed, 'Dang... Shizuru wasn't kidding when she said Kuwabara knew how to dance.'  
  
"What about you Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked smugly. "Gettin' put in your place for once?" Yusuke loosened his collar even more. "Oh? Well, I'll show you..." Yusuke began to break dance, spinning on the floor with the guitars, and horns. The drums keeping his beat. He swng his legs under him, being strong and having so much upper body strength he was able to keep spinning his legs ducking under him. He pushed himself up, his fighting agility proving it could be used in dancing, and finished off with three back flips. He tapped his toe on the ground and nodded at Kuwabara. "What do you think of that?"  
  
Kuwabara smirked and the two both approached each other, and began once again dancing with one another, "Who thinks they can out do the masters?" Yusuke asked the crowd smiling loudly at everyone. "Ahem?" Kuwabara turned to Laruda and Ganith both standing and smiling. "Oh challengers?" Yusuke asked with a smirk. Laruda nodded and went over to the band members and whispered something in their ears. She smiled, "I have a trick..." She smiled, and the music went slow. Laruda bowed low, legs behind one another arms out. She began to perform a bit of ballet, dipping and ducking and dancing high in the air, at first it seemed rather dull...but then the music sped up.  
  
Laruda spun faster and faster, doing twirls strait at them, standing on the very tips of her toes. Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to get out of the way, but she appeared spinning and twirling where ever they went. Out of nowhere the beat changed and Laruda stopped, thanks to Gan. Her leg up on him, his hand tucked under her knee, the two began to do a sultry dance together. He picked her up and swung her under him throwing her up, turning and catching her once again.   
  
He held her and placed down teh girl next to him, the beat turned sweet again and she did the ballet again, but only a few steps, and with the last violin twang she bowed bending low once again.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara clapped, surprised ballet could be cool, but the beat started up one more time and the two were smiling at each other, headed for one another.   
  
Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's waist holding him close to him, and grinded with the taller teen. Kuwabara held onto the smaller teen and swung his hips with his. Kuwabara had a smile on his face and moved forward as they ground against one another.   
  
Then Yusuke pushed back as well the two dipping each other, and still holding on one another. Yusuke spun Kuwabara out, and back in, then out the other way, and back in. Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, who had a look of pure happiness on his face. He looked good like this...they where always so busy fighting demons all the time, Yusuke had never noticed how...how nice Kuwabara looked fully relaxed, and enjoying himself.  
  
The music was going to end soon, so Yusuke pulled Kuwabara back in dipping him, but it didn't end there. Yusuke did something that surprised them both. He kissed Kuwabara full on the lips, and to his surprise Kuwabara kissed back.   
  
The cheers in the room were ear-drumb bursting. Yusuke and Kuwabara excused them selves to sit and Yusuke blushing, stammered, "Uh Kuw...Kuwabara...I uh...I er...um...I..." Kuwabara was blushing red too. "Lost control?"   
  
"Yeah...uh sorry man...Yeah...That was bad of me...sorry...uh..I..." Kuwabara laughed, "Your a good kisser, heh,...bet Keiko...umm...enjoys th...that?" Kuwabara was stammering just like them. Yusuke flushed, "Nah me and her broke it off."  
  
Kuwabara jumped, "Why your pretty ho-" Kuwabara went completely red, "I mean I thought you and uh...her were like you know...yin to her yang, or yang to her yin...somthin' like that..." Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara confused himself, "No...It just really felt like I was dating her because I owed her something...it wasn't a romantic feeling at all...I mean she was pretty, but I wasn't attracted to her at all..."   
  
Kuwabara flushed as he nodded.'Well even though that was just a kiss...it felt like...he...like he cared what he was doing with me.' Kuwabara shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
Laruda and Gan stayed up talking with them, but at 11:30 Laruda's eyes grew heavy and she slumped on Ganith's broad chest. "See! I let you stay up a little late, and look at you...half dead!" Ganith said scooping her up. "I'm not tired..." She mumbled snuggling up to him. "I'm not...really Gan." He laughed looking fondly at her, eyes filled with love and kissed her pink cheeks. 'He can't be the bad guy, daXmit Ganith...don't be the bad guy...' Yusuke thought as he watched them.   
  
"This little cherub needs sleep, have fun."  
  
As soon as they where gone Zach pulled out a large bottle of Vodka and Makoto pulled out some cards. Zach was a brown eyed young man, and Makoto had green hair, being a demon over plants. Rose was also a demon over plants, but had red hair, and Maggie her lover, was a sweet blonde. Rein had long silver, long ears and he apparently was called 'The Silver Dragon.' When he worked. His wife Melody had rich black hair and a nice smile. They were all easy to get along with.  
  
"Okay the rules of the game is this you pull out a card and read it. If it has happened to you read it and say, "I've been kissed." or whatever and take a shot of your drink. Everyone whos had that happened to them before, drinks." Zach explained passing out shot glasses and filling it up with the Vodka. "If you get a card and it hasn't happened to you before, you say, "I've never had a girlfriend" or whatever and you drink, and then everyone else has to drink who hasn't had that happen. Make since?" Everyone nodded and Zach passed the cards to Yusuke. "You two danced up a storm and wowed us, you have the right to go first."  
  
Yusuke nodded and picked a card, he read it and laughed. He picked up his drink and boldly stated, "I've been turned on by sharp pointy objects." He downed it while the others laughed. Everyone drank, but Kuwabara and Melody, who just went beet red.   
  
Kuwabara picked a card and shook his head laughing. "I've never had sex with and animal." He downed it and everyone took a drink but Makoto.  
  
They starred at him and he blushed and said, "What I was drunk."   
  
"Sick man...sick." Zach shook his head at his lover, picked the next card, and said, "I've never been kissed on my asX" He downed his drink everyone laughing. Everyone took a drink. Makoto picked the next card. "I've been turned on by a Dragon Ball Z character." He downed it and said "That Krillin guy...he can destruct his disk near me anytime he wants..."  
  
The group laughed loudly and Yusuke took a swig of his drink. "I had the thing for the nameks...they kicked ASX!! Piccolo was the only guy I've ever felt attracted to, Besides Kuwabara." Yusuke added quickly catching himself.  
  
Kuwabara took his and said, "Vegeata could rock my boat...Bulma too." This was followed by ooo's and a shout of "Orgi!"   
  
"Geez I'm surprised the cat didn't turn you on!" Yusuke laughed. "URAMESHI!!"  
  
Rose downed hers and said, "I like Chichi...I'd like to see her Chichi's if you know what I mean!" Everyone laughed and Maggie yelled, "Amen!" And downed hers as well.  
  
Rein surprisingly passed, but Melody swallowed hers, blushing cutely. "Who'd you like?"   
  
"I...I had a think for the cat..." Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
Rose drew the next card and her smile faltered, "I've never seen a murder." She downed hers and everyone else did as well, but Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Who you see murdered?" Maggie asked them quietly.  
  
"Too many to count." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "I thought saw his...lucky for me his heart was missed ." Everyone looked at Kuwabara and then asked him, "Who have you seen murdered?"  
  
"Everyone that has been that haunts my apartment complex." There was a stunned silence. "You have a high sense then?" Melody asked softly. "Yeah."  
  
Maggie coughed to break the silence and picked up the next card. "I want to have kids. " She downed her drink. Zach and Makoto passed calling kids nothing but annoying little ankle biters.  
  
Rein drew the next card and downed his "I get turned on every time I hear "Big Bird" on Seseeme street." Everyone laughed and Yusuke nearly snorted up his drink when Kuwabara picked up the Vodka bottle and took a big gulp. "Just hearing, "Cookie monster wants a cookie turns me on!" Everyone laughed out loud and banged their fists on the table.  
  
Melody picked the next card. "At this point I'm sober." Everyone drank But Kuwabara and Makoto. "Makoto I can understand...hes pretty much been drinking for everyone...but Kuwabara...?" Maggie giggled. "I dun' hold my lick-er, liiiicore, lee-kur....my booz well." Kuwabara slurred. "Itz my fis' time to drink..." Yusuke coughed and choked. "WHAT?" Kuwabara giggled his face red from all his drinks. The group laughed at the interesting event.  
  
Yusuke picked up another card, "I've never had sex." The group looked shock as he downed his drink and only Melody and Rein drank along with him. "We're not married yet..."Rein said laughing. Yusuke was looking at Kuwabara...he would have thought him, of all people, was a vigin...hadn't Koenma even said he was?  
  
Kuwabara drew a card and read "I've never had a fortune cookie." He drank, and no one else did. "...Why the heck haven't you had a fortune cookie?" "They taste like crap, or so my sister says." The group laughed and Zach drew.  
  
"Ah...this is great...I've fantasized about my friends Mom or sister." Zach drank and so did Yusuke, Rose, and Maggie. "WHO'S SISTER URAMESHI?"   
  
"Yours." He replied coolly. "I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Makoto went next and laughed, "I've never been turned on by Justin Timberlake's song Dare to Pop." Everyone drank but Melody. "...You are one freaky lady..." Rose said eyebrows raised.  
  
Rose drew a card and said, "I am so drunk I think I'm married to 3 people." Everyone drank.  
  
Maggie went next and swore at the card laughing. "I've never eaten Jell-O why'll my pants where on fire." Everyone laughed expecting everyone to drink to that one, but Yusuke went red and passed.   
  
"What the...how...?"   
  
"Long story..."  
  
Rein clutched the card he was laughing so hard. "Ron Weasley and Harry doing it from Harry potter, sounds so hot." Everyone drank.  
  
(Author: NOOOOO ronxhermione is better....but...harry and ron...well, maybe...)  
  
Melody drew next, "I've never dressed up in a sailor fuku for my lover." Everyone drank but, Zach. His face was red as a lobster as Makoto giggled, and squeezed his leg. "He looks so yummy in those high heels..."  
  
Yusuke drunk and his vision swimming as he read, "I've had wet dreams of my best friend." Kuwabara starred at him as he drowned his drink, but he followed suit. The two starred and blushed. 'OH FCK!! KUWABARA MUST THINK I'M AN IDIOT! HOW DRUNK AM I!?" He shook his blush off and let everyone finish drinking before passing the cards on Kuwabara picked a card read it and grabbed the vodka bottle again.  
  
Every smiled expecting something funny but what he said was, "I've been raped." He took a large gulp coughing at the bitter taste. Tears were in his eyes and he said, "I got one...I've been raped by the guy who murdered my parents. :drinks: I've been raped by a DEMON who murdered my parents :drinks: I was fuXking 11 years old :drinks: I-" Yusuke grabbed the bottle throwing it away and grabbed Kuwabara around the waist.  
  
"We're done." Yusuke grabbed his drunk friend, and half carried him, half dragged him to his room avoiding the concerned looks from the people downstairs. Kuwabara slurred drunkenly, babbling about nonsense. Yusuke starred strait ahead, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Inside their room he turned up the cold air and stripped Kuwabara down to his boxers. "Hey Kuwabara....you're gonna be okay."   
  
Kuwabara was crying and talking at the same time, Yusuke unable to understand a word. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around him. "Tell me...Tell me what happened. Please...Kuwabara...shh...I'm here..."  
  
Kuwabara turned placing his head on Yusuke's chest. "I was 11 and just came from a soft ball game. Shizuru was 18 and lived on her own then, I came in the house and found my Mom...dead. She was nailed to the wall, and Dad lay in the kitchen. I don't know what he looked like....because I was grabbed...by a demon." He began to sob hard, and Yusuke stroked his back. "Shh...go on I...I'm here." Yusuke whispered tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't remember much...Just...just the pain...and him...touching me and...and...hu...hurting me. It was horrible. Horrible. I wanted to die. Shizuru found me 3 days later...I hadn't moved. After moving and 3 years of therapy I...I...sort of recovered, but not thanks to them...it," Kuwabara sobbed and laughed, "It was because of you. You smacked me in the head the 1st day we met and said to stop sulking about whatever I was sulking about and we fought. I...it helped me...and I don't know why. You...just did...that was why when you died...I needed you...You kept me sane. Yo...you made me forget!"  
  
Kuwabara sobbed along with Yusuke all throughout the night, until the two of them both passed out from weariness. Yusuke would wake up alone that morning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For a full week Yusuke and Kuwabara barely said a word to each other, Yusuke tried, but Kuwabara would only talk to him about the mission. Never anything else.  
  
Kurama and Hiei noticed it and asked Yusuke what happened, when Kuwabara went downstairs to talk with Laruda. "I...I...he..." Yusuke teared up and burst out crying, Kurama taking him in his arms.  
  
"God, Yusuke what happened?" Hiei asked startled by his behavior. "Kuwabara...didn't deserve it! Why'd it happen to him!?" Was all they could get out of him.  
  
Kurama and Hiei left frightened looks on their faces. "Thank God they only stay there three more days..." Kurama said softly. "What happened to Kuwabara? His mouth is shut all the time and he stares off...he completely avoids Yusuke, and now Yusuke was crying!! Him of all people!" Hiei snapped losing his cool collected face.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong...we need to get them out of there." Kurama said sternly. "Yes...I agree. Lets see Koenma and see if we can put an end to this, and send someone else in!"  
  
That night though, before the duo got in bed, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara, determined to get Kuwabara to talk to him. "Kuwabara...Kuwabara look at me!" The youth shook his best friend trying to get him to look at him. To see him. "Kuwabara!?" Kuwabara finally looked him in the eyes an agitated frown on his face. "Urameshi...just leave me alone...I know you think I'm gross! Right?!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yusuke said tears running down his face. Kuwabara held his cheek, Yusuke grabbed the man and crushed him with a hug. "Just shut up...I know...I know you've been suffering...I know it hurts. I know. Kuwabara....but please...you gotta let me inside...I want to help you Kuwa..." Kuwabara backed away from the hug trembling. "OK."  
  
His eyes where watery, and it was apparent he was doing his best not to cry. "Kuwbara..." Yusuke held his friend at arm length looking him dead in the eyes. "I know...you where hurt...I know you suffered. I am so sorry...so sorry I never knew...and that...that I just couldn't help you! I am sorry, please you must forgive me." Kuwabara shook his head. "What do I need to forgive :YOU: for?" Kuwabara sat down on the bed, Yusuke sitting next to him arms around him.  
  
"Urameshi...I just never...wanted you to find out that way! Me drunk off me asX!! I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you, but I needed to tell you...I needed too...I mean...it was something I thought...as friends...:Best: friends you should know. But I didn't want you to think I was weak...or...stupid for being afraid, and upset-" Yusuke pulled Kuwabara in his arms. "Never what happened to you...that just makes you braver, I mean daXm your still here!! People give up, all the time and they kill them selves! Your...still here..." Yusuke watched as his best friend began to cry.  
  
He held him breathing in his scent. He remembered Kuwabara as they danced. The fear in his chest that first morning he woke up thinking he was being hurt. The jealousy that ate at him when Raye was hitting on him. The protective instinct around him he always got...and Yusuke began to realize...Maybe...he...  
  
He hugged Kuwabara tighter and admitted softly, "Your the most important thing to me Kuwabara...I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you...touching you..." Yusuke ran his hands down Kuwabara's back in a comforting motion and then one of his hands into his hair. "I'm not bothering you...making you uncomfortable am I?" Kuwabara shook his head and Yusuke pulled back. "How about this?"  
  
Yusuke leaned forward and kissed Kuwabara very gently on the lips. He held him tenderly, and let his emotions, which he usually bottleD up pour out into his best friend. He ran his tongue on Kuwabara's bottom lip as he pulled away. Kuwabara starred at him, redder than Kurama's hair. Yusuke moved some of Kuwabara's hair out of the way, his eyes shining with truth for what he was about to say.  
  
"I Love you Kazuma Kuwabara..."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened as he starred back at Yusuke and he began to cry. "You ca...can't. DaXm you! DAXM YOU!! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME I'M DISGUSTING!! SOMEONES ALREADY-" Yusuke silenced Kuwabara with another tender kiss. "Your virginity wasn't that basXards to take...You never lost it...and if that's all your worried about I don't care! I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-!"   
  
Yusuke cupped Kuwabara's face and rest his forehead on his. "I don't know how...I don't know why...All I know is I'm really happy when your next to me. When I can see you, touch you, hear you, anything to do with you makes me happy. I realized that every time something happens to you..its worse than dying...worse than any kind of death I've gone through. Please Kuwa...don't push me away."  
  
Kuwabara was sobbing and trembling, he collapsed in Yusuke's arms, "Yusuke!" He sobbed miserably, "Yusuke Yusuke, I love you too! I'm sorry-" "Hey...why? Why would you be sorry? I'm sorry I'm a jerk and didn't force you to talk to me sooner this weak...I love you Kuwabara. I really do...and...maybe after this stupid mission..." Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand pulling off the fake wedding ring, along with his. "You'll have a real one of these...If you let me give you one." Yusuke's face was flushed as well was Kuwabara's.  
  
Kuwabara leaned forward, his hand on Yusuke's cheek and returned a gentle kiss. "Kuwa....I love you." Yusuke whispered Lowering Kuwabara on the black sheets. Kuwabara looked up at him eyes shining, "I love you too..."   
  
"Kuwa...stop me...If...If you don't want me to-"   
  
"I want your touch...maybe...I need it..." Yusuke smiled at his best friend and kissed him with all the passion his body bid him. After the kiss Kuwabara lay under Yusuke and wept, while the two held each other in a lovers embrace, Kuwabara wept as the shackles and chains, and barbed wire that twisted around him, cutting into his heart, slowly went away.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Yusuke Urameshi woke up the next morning tangled in black covers and sheets. His hair was down, and his skin lightly pinker than normal. He wondered for only a moment if that had all been a dream last night. That was until he found a nude Kuwabara laying in his arms cradled to him like a new born babe.   
  
Kuwabara had his arms wrapped around him, and it was clear to Yusuke, Kuwabara needed to be protected. Sheilded...and Yusuke would give him that and more. He gently kissed Kuwabara beneath his curls, and then on each cheek.  
  
Kuwabara tiredly opened his eyes and smiled. "G'mornig..." Yusuke greeted him, smiling as Kuwabara blushed so daXmed cutely. "Is that what's going to happen after every night we make love?"   
  
"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara whispered blushing madly.   
  
"Oh excuse me..." Yusuke cleared his throat. "I meant, Is that what's going to happen after every :time: we make love?"   
  
"URAMESHI!!"  
  
Yusuke held Kuwabara to him laughing and snuggled with him. "Gods I wish I could hold you forever." Kuwabara blushed and whispered. "Why would you want to...?" Yusuke nuzzled his nose into the teen's orange locks. "Why wouldn't I want to? You've always been there for me. I've always tried to be there for you. Your a great guy. Kuwa, your more caring than Kurama!" Kuwabara laughed, "I wouldn't go that far..."   
  
"He's even said so, he doesn't show anyone mercy in a fight, you sacrifice your self to just help to someone...you amazing." Kuwabara blushed going redder than before.  
  
Yusuke once again chuckled and began to neck him. "I love you my Kazu."  
  
"I love you too...but you'll grow tired of me..." Yusuke pulled away surprised. "NO...No I'd nev-" Kuwabara placed a hand on his lips looking seriously into Yusuke's eyes. "I'm human...I'll age and die long before you..." Yusuke seemed to have that horrible thought dawn on him, and then chuckled. "Don't you remember what Laruda and Ganith said? We can get bonded...you will die with me and age with me, remember?" Kuwabara gasped and Yusuke pulled him too him laughing.  
  
"Please Kuwa, promise to stay with me forever...I just want to hold you as long as I can."  
  
Kuwabara began to cry a little, and hugged Yusuke, the two best friends, now lovers clung to each other. Yusuke began to kiss down Kuwabara's jaw line and then his neck, Kuwabara kissed Yusuke on the neck, and the two were getting into it when there was the sound of a click from a camera. The two stopped kissing to see a smiling Laruda.  
  
She waved and said, "HI!  
  
"ACKKK!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke dove under the covers, and Yusuke shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
"Me and Gan are hittin' the road! He found a nice place for us to live until I can goto college, so we're leaving. I thought I'd get a picture of you two!" She laughed, "I didn't know you were having a romantic moment!" The two smiled at her and Yusuke shook his head. "Okay so....we'll come say good-bye to you guys...but can we get dressed?"   
  
"Yeah..." She headed for the door and turned. "You better hurry, Mr.Yue wants me to meet Gan on the 24th floor! Oh and we'll redo this picture!"  
  
She left and Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara. "I guess we should get back to-" Yusuke shut up when he saw Kuwabara's open mouth. "Kuwa?"   
  
"Yusuke...remember the door on 24th floor...the door I said no one came out of?" Yusuke jumped up. "Oh God." The two bustled to get dressed, and Kuwabara grabbed hold of Yusuke's hand. "What if I was right! Ganith and Laruda..."   
  
"Lets just run up the stairs now. Yue is probably in the elevator. "  
  
As they rushed up the 24 flights, Yusuke gasped, "This means Yue was in on it...he must've known we were onto him and told us that bull story!" He swore but Kuwabara just pulled him along. "We have to save Laruda!"  
  
"She's a sweet kid...all she wants is to be with Ganith. DamX and he could be involved with this whole stupid thing!"  
  
The two reached the 24th floor and hid in the stair well. Though they could see the hall clearly, and Yusuke had to hold Kuwabara back from going to help. "No...we have to sneak in, just hold on." Yusuke swallowed starring at the scene in front of him.   
  
The scene told them that Ganith wasn't in on this, and that they should never have doubted him.  
  
On the 24th floor Raye and other demons that worked at the Paradise resort held Gan, giving him 4 shots of this green liquid, right in his neck. Ganith's skin was pale, and his lips cracked, blood pouring from them. He lay leaned up on the wall, a hand over his mouth muffling his cries. He had bruises and it looked as if someone had been beaten him. His eyes were glazed over and starred strait ahead.  
  
Raye's face was twisted in an evil smile, and Yusuke had to bite his tounge. He was so angry he tasted blood from where he'd cut into it. There was a ding of the elevator,and Yue led an unspecting Laruda towards Ganith and the other demons. She was laughing and smiling at Yue who smiled and laughed back. Kuwabara turned away feeling the anger well up in him. Yusuke held him, feeling his own anger along with Kuwabara's.  
  
Laruda noticed Ganith laying there looking up at her, blood pouring down his chin. "Ga...Gan..." Tears filled up in her blue eyes. "Run..."He said hoarsly and Laruda did run. Right into his arms sobbing huggin him, trying to pick him up.   
  
"Try a little harder, I think you almost got him." Yue laughed cruelly.   
  
Laruda lowered him to the ground, him begging her to run. She turned her eyes burning, with anger. "Ho...How dare you! You...you...MONSTER!" She reached under Kimono pulling out a dagger that Gan most likely gave her for protection. She swung the blade out and stood by Ganith refusing to move. "I've never killed anyone before, but If...if I have to I will!!" She was crying angrilly now, haven lost complete controll.  
  
A demon walked up to her calmy and the group was surprised to find him on the ground, dead. Laruda had thrust the blade in him, and killed him, it olnly taking a few seconds. The poor girl was now covered in his blood. Her eyes spilled over with tears and she murmered, "God forgive me."   
  
"There is no God here in this resort girl!" Yue grabbed her wrist, and barely squeezing a loud pop filled the air. She screamed with the searing pain as her wrist bones were shattered.  
  
Ganith drugged, and weary shot up punchinhg Yue and Raye in the face. He held the sobbing girl to him, "Larud...Laruda...why didn't you get out of here why'll you had the chance...pl..please run!" Still crying she shook her head no. He pushed her away into the hall and shouted, "IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL RUN! GET HELP, TAKE THESE GUYS DOWN AND I SWEAR WE'LL BE BACK TOGETHER." She shook, the demons were coming towards her, "IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL RUN!! I'LL HATE YOU IF YOU DON'T RUN!"  
  
Laruda turned and began to run. Ganith fell on the ground smiling and Kuwabara read his lips, reading, "She loves me." He collapsed though still awake watching her run towards the elevator. Yue sighed and pulled out an oddly shapped gun. He aimed and said cooly, "Isn't true love such a bother?" He fired, and Ganith with his failing strength cried out her name.  
  
In slow motion she turned and the silvery blue bullet he'd fired headed right at her. It went strait through her head, and instead of blood gushing out, out gushed a white silvery whispy cloud. The bullet came out the back of her head, dragging the cloud with it and pinned it to the wall. She stood there frozen, her blue eyes fading into her pupil. Her eyes turned compleatly black and she fell backwards golden orange curls flying towards the ceiling.  
  
She hit the floor, her dead eyes starring at nothing. Yue walked pat her and collected what was apparently her soul in a strange golden flask. He kissed it and smiled at her, "We appreciate your donation." He walked by her and Raye grabbed her by her hair. She didn't react, but her dead eyes starred up at him.   
  
"Ugh, she gives me the creeps." Raye shivered.  
  
Ganith sobbed and when Raye got near him, he lashed out taking Laruda in his arms. "LARUDA! WAKE UP DAMXIT!! OH GOD, I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, I SWEAR IT! I'LL KILL YOU!!" He repeated holding the empty shell of the girl he loved in his arms. "Pitiful." Yue spat. "Raye are you sure this your cousin?"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke gasped. That was why they where seen together. "Yeah," Raye said shaking his head."sad huh?" Raye laughed at his kin's pain. "Poor little Ganny..." Ganith was shaking just holding Laruda and the other demons picked him up dragging him off, still clutching Laruda.   
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke watched as they closed the door, and when the coast was clear slumped against the stair well wall. "How the hell are we gonna save them?" Yusuke said pulling his hair.  
  
"I can handle that...Raye will be coming out and you know how he likes me..." Kuwabara said quietly. Yusuke grabbed his shoulders, "What-FUK NO!! Your not going to endanger yourself like that!!" Kuwaabra kissed Yusuke's lips quickly and pulled him off. "Everythings going to be okay...contact the others. It's just like every other mission...don't worry Urameshi everything will be fine. I promise." Raye stepped out towards the elevator, and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with an unnerving smile and went out in the hallcalling Raye's name.  
  
Yusuke quickly radioed Konema asking for Hiei and Kurama to get down there right away, and then intently listened to Kuwabara and that stupid Cat Demon's conversation. "Raye...I'm sorry I told you to leave me alone that day..."   
  
"No I understand, you are married. I respect you for your faithfulness." Raye spewed out. Yusuke bit his tounge to hold in several choice words he wished to say.  
  
"So, Kuwabara what brings you to this floor?"  
  
"Laruda said she'd be up here, meeting with Gan. Have you seen her?"  
  
"No, can't say that I have."  
  
"Oh...well I was also looking for you..."  
  
"For me?" Raye purred.  
  
"Yes," Kuwabara fibbed. "I think my sweetie ( BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry sweetie makes me laugh...give me a moment and i'll be fine!) isn't being faithful...I wanted to get back at him."   
  
"Well, you certinly came to the right demon." Though Yusuke could not see what was going on, he knew Raye had his hands on Kuwabara's hips and was kissing his cheeks and neck. Hearing it didn't help his anger. Yusuke felt his blood boil. "Lets go back up...it'll be more private!" Kuwabara said quickly stopping Raye from going any further.  
  
"Okay love, whatever you say."  
  
Yusuke nodded and went to wait by the door he'd seen Raye at earlier, still listening to Kuwabara and Raye. Raye was being very perverted and said all the things he wanted to do to Kuwabara, and Kuwabara would fake laugh. When the ding of the elevator came Yusuke saw Raye hanging all over Kuwabara, the cat demon was tryign to strip Kuwabara who was looking real worried now. Kuwabara saw Yusuke first, and grabbed Raye by the shirt, and Yusuke did as well. "WHAT THE-!?"  
  
WHAM!! Yusuke and Kuwabara slammed him into the wall, Kuwabara's spirit sword out, and Yusuke's finger glowing.  
  
"Look waht you did...." Yusuke said clucking his tounge. "Never mess with a spirit detectives boyfriend." Yusuke said placing an arm around Kuwabara's waist. Raye was sweating, eyes darting. "Wh...wha..."   
  
"We were sent here undercover...we know you and your boss Yue have been stealing souls...why?" Yusuke demanded, burning his energy painfully into Raye temple. "Mr. Urameshi...you may want to lower that hand..."  
  
Yusuke slowly glanced back and saw Yue smiling eveilly at him. He had a dagger imbedded in Kuwabara's back, and was slowely twisting it, Kuwabara was white with pain. Yusuke blinked and his own dagger was at Raye's thoat. "Drop it or he dies." Yue rolled his eyes, and mearely kicked his hand causing him to stab Raye. The demon slumped uncouncise on the floor. "Please Mr. Urameshi...I knew about the dagger. That toy only knocks out people, one more twist and it will take the life of your love." Yusuke growled and lowered his energy, his eyes on Kuwabara's face.  
  
He was calm and looked only in minor pain, but Yue was right. Another quick twist and Kuwabara would..."Please...hurt me but leave him alone." Yue laughed and pulled his dagger out, and Yusuke caught his friend. "Kuwa?" he asked softly, holding the teen. "I'm fine...been through....worse." Kuwabara said softly. His voice cut short as Yue threw the dagger in the middle of his spine, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.   
  
"Yusu...ke."   
  
"KUWABARA!!!!!!!"   
  
Yusuke cried horrified, but several demons had him by the arms, making him relese Kuwabara, letting him drop to the floor. His face turned away from him and blood pooling from under him.  
  
Yusuke's heart stopped and he felt something break inside him. "Ku...Kuwa...bara.....NO!!!" Yusuke was exsplodnig with energy, tears streaming down his face. "KUWABARA!!"   
  
Yue yawned as Yusuke very swiftly killed the 10 demons around him. Yue held up the gun he'd used on Laruda and aimed it at Kuwabara. "Mr. Uramshi...calm yourself...or I'll use it. He is uncouncise...not dead...yet...if I use this now, it will kill him..."  
  
Yusuke was still crying with anger and growling, his power could not be lowered, but he nodded. 'Kuwabara...I won't let you die, I just got you. I'm not loosing you now...' Yue smiled and placed chains on Yusuke. "Mr.Uramshi...we have been waiting for you. For a good while now...your the last piece to the puzzle that I've spent a life time working on." Yusuke did not look at him. He looked at Kuwabara who lay on the floor motionless. He was twitching...trying to move.  
  
Yue laughed and pulled Yusuke to him. "Oh Mr. Urameshi, you and your friend are so fun..." With out warning there was a sharp pain in his neck. Yusuke let out a howl of pain and fell on one knee. "Painful isn't it? That serium was espicilly made to make your spirit energy eat at your insides. I'm afraid you have little over an hour left." Yue pulled him up. "Come detective...let me show you why I've been waiting for you."  
  
Yue smiled and led him through the door no one had ever come out of. Yusuke vomited once he saw what it looked like inside.   
  
The room was gigantic, and the walls moving and living. Sewn into the walls were the living souless shells of all the people. He looked in the far corner and saw Laruda and Ganith.   
  
"Oh God...this is sick." Yusuke said heaving from the horriable decaying smell. He turned and in the center of the room a machine rest, filled with souls. The machine looked like a giant well, which stuck to a wall. A ring of souls covered it, and in the center you could see the gates of Hell. Demons, and monsters screaming to come out.  
  
"Raye's brilliant invention." Yue said smiling at a rotton corpse. "When he was stealing souls he was stealig souls to open Hell. This machine, with 111 souls will force open Hell and destroy this world. Worse than Armogedden." His eyes were starring fixedly on the machine which hummed loudly.   
  
"So that...that bull story you told me about killing you...your friend and becoming good was made up?" Yusuke spat, the pain from his insides, causing him to stay on the ground. Yue laughed, "Yes. I worked with Raye before he was caught, but he was stupid and let him self get locked away. I needed to attract humans and demons alike...it was their souls we needed. 55 human souls 55 demon souls...and...one half breed.The 111th soul" Yue caught Yusuke's face. "Thats where you come in."  
  
"Why...why do you want to open Hell...why?" Yusuke asked blood dripping from his mouth. The pain was now blinding him.   
  
Yue laughed loudly,"It is said whoever forces open the gates of Hell shall RULE Hell! That is what I plan to do! I shall Rule as a God, and cast everything into chaos! I will swallow this universe up, and destroy the mighty Yenma and His bratty son Koenma. ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, AND I SHALL BECOME THE MOST POEWRFUL IN THIS UNIVERSE!!" Yue was cackling. He grabbed Yusuke, "Can't you feel it?! EVERY STINKING SOULESS CORPSE IN HERE HAS GIVEN ME THEIR POWER!!" Yue took Yusuke's leg, "Here let me demonstrate." He squeezed Yusuke's leg and 27 bones shattered.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
It was the worst howl of pain. The cry was inhuman, and through out the years, a scream so pain felt will never be heard again. His eyes where white, and wide, his mouth open with shock. He lay there painfully, limply, "Kuram...Kur..." Yue laughed, veins spreading all over his face. "What's that Mr. Urameshi? Exspecting your friends? Look over there!" Yue pointed behind him and Yusuke rolled his head.  
  
He vomited again.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were tied to the wall eyes empty. Souless. "No...no.."   
  
"Yes Mr. Urameshi...Yes...and with your soul, everything shall be complete!" Yue aimed the gun at Yusuke. "I shall miss you, Mr. Urameshi. You will be remembered for this sacrafice."   
  
"Hey...basXard."   
  
Yue and Yusuke turned around. Yusuke's eyes widened, and Yue growled.  
  
Kuwabara stood slouching by the large machine. The knife was out and he unscrewing the machine, paying the price as it electracuted him. "What happens when you mess with the machine...and...when you add in an extra human?" "NO DON'T!!" Yue cried heading for Kuwabara. Kuwabara unscrewed the machine and fell backwards.   
  
What happened next was amazing.  
  
White, red, and black fog swarmed with one another and shot straite up captureing Yue and Kuwabara in the solid collum of light. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried sitting up, the light was bursting through the ceiling, stretching for the sky. The souls burst from their imprisonment and headed for their rightful owneres, who would fall from the wall and collapse in piles on the ground.  
  
Kurama and Hiei fell on the ground at the same time. Kurama coughed loudly, and Hiei crawled over to him. Both were drained of all their energy. "H...Hiei?" Hiei was starring wide eyed ahead of him. Kurama followed the gaze and he too starred.  
  
Yusuke stood on his broken leg, starring at the beam.  
  
"Ku..."  
  
"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! FOR ME!!" A sobbing young teen cried as he struggled towards Yusuke's coffin.  
  
"Kuwa..."  
  
"I...won't die..even if all the bones...in my body are broke! We...We still must fight....each......oth...other." The same boy sighed out the last words as a demon in desguise laughed.  
  
"Kuwabara."  
  
"I'm just happy I got to hit you...NOW LETS GOTO HELL TOGETHER!!" The teen no longer with broken arms, but with a battle worn body fell down towards the lava making the ultimate sacrafice.  
  
A tear dripped off a tanned cheek.  
  
"...So taste a piece of my sword Toguro!" Spirit sword in hand, the teen headed for a giant demon, a grim determined look on his face. Blood soon spurted from his chest.  
  
"You...aren't allowed..." Yusuke hissed tears spreading faster down his cheeks.  
  
"Urameshi...come back soon! I STILL HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" The teen yelled after his best friend waving goodbye.  
  
"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME!!" Yusuke cried loudly towards the heavens his cry reaching far up into the sky. A circle of blue energy surrounding him. And he jumped.   
  
Right into the light.  
  
"YUSUKE!!" Voices cried after him. Surrounded compleatly by the blue energy he shot upwards towards the one he loved. All he had to do was follow a trail of blood.  
  
He saw him.   
  
Smiling smuggly.   
  
Resqueing his cat.   
  
Always being polite to woman.   
  
Grim features when things looked bad.   
  
A happy grin when he should be scarred.   
  
Blue eyes.   
  
Copper hair.   
  
Kuwabara smiling at him saying, "Thank you, man."  
  
"KUWABARA I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT WATCHING YOU DIE!" Yusuke cried picking up speed. There...Kuwabara was spiraling helplessly upwards towards the sky. "KUWABARA!!" Yusuke cried and the curly haired man starred in wonder down at him, "URAMESHI!!" He reached down at Yusuke and the hald demon sped up. He could see the brim of space so near now. Yusuke and Kuwabara stretched and....  
  
"GOT YA!" Yusuke cried smuggly and clutched Kuwabara too him. Time seemed to stop as Yusuke's nose pressed into Kuwabara's curls. Kuwabara went compleatly relaxed in Yusuke arms. Who cared if he died now...  
  
Yusuke suddenly, jerked and the blue ball of energy they weere in forced its way out of the beam and they floated and watched as the beam cast Yue into space,and then completley faded. The two smiled tiredly, for they had gotton victory. Yusuke closed his eyes, "Sorry...I can't keep this up..." He mumbled and the ball of energy faded. Kuwabara didn't respond. Either he'd passed out from blood loss, or he had....died. His head was against Yusuke's chest and Yusuke kissed his cheek.  
  
Then like fallen angels the two plummited for Earth.  
  
The wind was cold, and it was hard to breathe, as they fell Yusuke swore he felt ice freeze on parts of his body.'I don't care if I die anymore...I have Kuwabara...thats all I need.' Down, down, down they fell and just when they were about to hit, something caught them. Stopped them.  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes and saw he was on this invisable sheet of air. Boeton, and other shinigami's were holding out their hands, forcing air to hold up the two. Koenma was leading the whole thing. Kurama and Hiei jumped up taking hold of the two and brought them back down. Paradice resort was no more. But no one was dead well, Yue was dead, but he didn't count.  
  
Yusuke saw that everyone around him, who had been missing their souls before were standing up. Laruda and Ganith already held each other. Yusuke was too tired to move, but he looked down at the one in his arms, and watched as he stirred. His eyes opened droopilly and he very lazilly said, "Is this DaXmed mission done with, yet?"  
  
Kurama laughed and Hiei even smirked."Yes,I believe it finally is." Kurama said also looking tired. "How the hell you two get your souls taken!?" Yusuke asked cockilly "He cheated...he held the fox captive." Hiei protested snarling. Yusuke laughed and yawned. Boeton, the other river of stix people, and Koenma were all around talking at once. But he was tired, concerned with Kuwabara and his friends than this.  
  
He looked down at his blood soaked friend and smiled, "You need some healing..."   
  
"Genkai's will help..."   
  
"Yes, but you also need some sexual healing..." Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara groaned. "Shut up Urameshi, I am way too tired for some shi-" Yusuke kissed his best friend smiling. Kuwabara grumbled when it was done, but he was blushing hard. The two's eyes closed and they both fell asleep together.  
  
They would both leave the door no one had come out of together.  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
finally!!  
  
================  
  
well this doesn't seem to bad for one of my very first fics. The spelling and grammer was terriable though. But my enlgish is much better now so I fixed it up. la. 


End file.
